The Study Lounge
by mynamebecait09
Summary: Just another SoulxMaka story set in college. Enjoy.


Author's Notes: Hey, y'all. I decided to write. Again! Wow… shocker there, huh? I usually never find inspiration to write. I mean…just look at what I write. xD

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Why do you think I'm writing a fanfiction about it?!

It was 9 o'clock on a cold, fall night. She was sitting in the study lounge with nothing in particular to do. Glancing at her book and at the clock, she worried her lip in anxiety. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and he hadn't even gotten there yet. She turned her attention to the door, and no one was there. It was dead silent and no one was with her. She looked back into her book, hoping to get her mind off of the upcoming event.

"It's OK, Maka. Just don't worry about it. Imagine like it never happened and continue studying." She shook her head back and forth to relieve her thoughts.

It didn't work.

Ten minutes passed as she kept up her ritual of reading her book and glancing at the clock. Maka couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that day in Biology 110 class.

_Maka was sitting in her desk, re-reading the homework for the previous night, when someone walks over and sits next to her. She stops reading and looks to her right at the person. She could not believe her eyes. It was the boy Maka thought was always the cutest, and coolest guy in the class. He never ceased to amaze her at how gravity defying and snow white his hair was. When he turned to look at her she smiled and blushed a little._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you." Maka muttered._

_He laughed. "It's OK. It's nice to meet you. I'm Soul. And you are?"_

"_Maka. Right back at you." She smiled. Her mind was drawing a blank as what to say next._

"_Ah, so… are you ready for this Bio midterm?" He turned his full body attention to her._

"_Actually, yes. I believe I've studied more than enough to ace the test. What about you?"_

_He raised his eyebrows. "That confident, eh? Truthfully, I don't understand some of the stuff they teach us but I'll just wing it." He laughed again. That enchanting sound brought music to Maka's ears._

"_Well, if you ever need a study partner I'm always here. How about we exchange numbers and you can call me anytime." Maka pulled her cell phone out and waited for him to give her his number._

"_Sure thing, Maka."_

And here she was, sitting in the study lounge, waiting for him to arrive. Another five minutes had passed and she was still anxiously sitting here, with her book in front of her eyes, pretending to be amused by it. She heard footsteps and perked up. She put the book down on the desk next to her pencil and gave herself a quick pat down, making sure every hair was in the right place. Maka folded her hands and looked at the window in the door. When the figure walked past the door she slumped into the chair and exhaled loudly. Just as she got fully sank into her seat, someone opened the door. Maka immediately jumped out of her chair.

"Hey! Sorry for being late." He walked into the room and then suddenly stopped.

After gaining her composure, Maka straightened her skirt and sheepishly smiled at him. "It's OK. I wasn't waiting long." She laughed it off. "Why don't you have a seat and we'll get started." She motioned to the chair next to her and Soul happily obliged.

As he sat down, Soul put his bag on the desk and took out his books. Maka sat down and waited patiently for him to be ready. As she waited, she couldn't stop noticing the way his ruby eyes glinted with 'coolness' and the way his shock white hair shimmered under the florescent lighting. It was perfect. There was nothing more that she could want from this experience than to observe his handsome face and… wait. What was she thinking? This was just a study session. Nothing more, nothing less. So, why did it hurt to know that she wasn't getting more out of it?

"Maka. Maka. Earth to Maka, are you there?" Soul waved his hand in front of her face.

"Eh?" Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to space out like that." She mentally hit herself on the head. _Nice going, stupid._

"It's really OK. Happens to me all the time. Especially during class." Soul laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head. "So, what are we learning today, Ms. Maka?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Maka blushed at the formality he used before her name. "Oh, please. Don't call me that. You make me sound like a 50 year old teacher." She playfully slapped him on the arm. "How about we just read the first few pages and then well go over what you don't understand."

Soul was disappointed to say the least. He thought this was going to be a better tutor session. Talk about class for two minutes and slowly get to know her. But it seems that Maka thought that this was a real tutor session. I guess it was up to Soul to break the ice.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with this essay question. I'm not exactly understanding what they're saying in here." He moved his chair closer to hers and rested his hand on the back of her chair. "You see this problem? It just doesn't make sense to me." He leaned in closer to her.

Maka could feel his body heat radiating off of him and his manly scent intoxicating her. She blushed at the close proximity but quickly came back to reality. He wasn't interested in girls like her, so there was no reason to get all flustered. She straightened her back and looked down at the problem Soul was pointing to. Reading it over carefully, she realized that his face was inching closer and closer to hers. She didn't want to seem rude and push him away, but it was getting a little comfortable. And dare she say exciting? After regaining her composure for the second time that night she focused on the problem again. Reading it over again, she smiled, knowing what the problem was and how to solve it. She quickly turned hit her head against Soul's forehead.

"Ow!" Soul grabbed his forehead in pain. "Not cool…" He leaned away from her and rubbed it in.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. I just got excited because I knew how to solve the problem and I really am sorry and I hope you don't hold this against me because I-"

"It's fine. I don't even feel the pain anymore. Promise." He flinched a little, feeling the dull ache in the middle of his forehead.

And so the study session continued for an hour with Soul trying to make advances and Maka ruining every opportunity for him to get close with her. For such an intelligent girl, she seemed really dense throughout the whole hour. When they completed the whole chapter, Maka sat back in her chair and breathed out a sigh of relief. She brushed her bangs off of her forehead and looked at Soul. He smirked at her and looked as if he was in pain. Hopefully it wasn't from the accident that happened earlier. Maka felt extremely embarrassed by that, but she pretended not to be too phased by it throughout the whole time.

"I guess that's it, huh?" Maka raised one eyebrow and waited for Soul to respond.

"Well, it doesn't have to end so soon." Who was he kidding? One hour of studying was like one year of torture to him. "Since we're done and I fully understand everything, why don't we go out for some coffee?"

"Um…" She hesitated to answer. Could this be her shot to spend more quality time with Soul? Of course it was…not! Why would the cool guy want to go out with a bookworm like Maka?

"Don't worry, I'm buying." Soul stood up and pointed at his chest in a cool way.

"I don't know... I mean, what I meant to say was, I don't know if I want to burden you like that. It's really bothersome to take me with you, right? It's totally fine if you don't want to."

"Maka! Stop. I'm offering to take you. Why would it be a burden on me?" Soul gave her a quizzical look.

"Well… because…" She couldn't open her mouth to finish her sentence. If she told him what she was thinking then he'd probably laugh at her and never want to talk to her again. But if she didn't say anything then he would know she was hiding something.

"You know… I get the feeling that maybe you don't want to come with me and get coffee." Soul smirked at her again, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Um, no! It's not that, I promise! I'm just… you must… can't…" She struggled to formulate her words. Maka was not expecting what was coming next.

Soul walked right next to Maka and put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed at the close contact and looked down at her hands. He looked down at her face. "Maka." He called once to her and she continued to stay frozen. "Makaaaa." He said once again. But she refused to put her head up. Instead of asking, he grabbed her chin and raised her face up to his and continued to wear that all knowing smirk on his face. "You do know that the only reason why I'm asking this is because I'm interested in you, right?"

Maka's eyes opened wide in shock and her mouth dropped to the floor. Was this really happening to Make, the geeky bookworm? The coolest guy in her biology class was asking her out? This was impossible. But, he seemed so sincere when he said it. And the way his arm feels around her shoulder…

"Are you sure?" Maka was still in shock.

"Am I sure? Um, of course I am. Stop asking stupid questions and just go out with me already, OK?"

Her eyes sparkled with joy and she gave him the happiest smile that he had ever seen on her face. He released his hold on her shoulders and crept his hand down to hers. They walked out of the study lounge with thoughts of biology clearly in the past.

Author's Notes: Yay! It's over!  I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that Soul was out of character. I never like to do that, but I when I first started writing this I wasn't exactly thinking of Soul and Maka being the actors for this story… I was actually... well you don't need to know what I was imagining. xD

Review, por favor.


End file.
